reeqfandomcom-20200215-history
Plane of Hate
Ashenbone Broodmaster Ashenbone Broodmaster is a tier 3 raid encounter. Flurries. Mind Rot: Single Target, Unresistable (0) 1: Decrease Mana Pool by 500 2: Decrease Intelligence by 30 3: Decrease Wisdom by 30 Magic Bane: PB AE 300', Unresistable (0) 1: Decrease Mana by 150 Corrupter of Life Corrupter of Life is a tier 3 raid encounter. Corruption of Life: PB AE 300', Unresistable (0) 1: Spawn a_corrupted_soul on death Corruption of Cold: PB AE 300', Cold (0) 1: Decrease Hitpoints by 50 per tick Corruption of Fire: PB AE 300', Fire (0) 1: Decrease Hitpoints by 50 per tick Corruption of Magic: PB AE 300', Magic (0) 1: Decrease Hitpoints by 50 per tick Corruption of Disease: PB AE 300', Disease (0) 1: Decrease Hitpoints by 150 per tick 2: Increase Disease Counter by 8 Corruption of Poison: PB AE 300', Poison (0) 1: Decrease Hitpoints by 150 per tick 2: Increase Poison Counter by 8 Crystal Staff of Al'Kabor MAGIC ITEM LORE ITEM NO TRADE Slot: PRIMARY Skill: 1H Blunt Atk Delay: 32 DMG: 9 Skill Mod: Evocation +5% INT: +6 WIS: +6 MANA: +50 Wt: 3.0 Size: MEDIUM Class: WIZ Race: ALL Sceptre of Control MAGIC ITEM LORE ITEM NO TRADE Slot: PRIMARY Skill: 1H Blunt Atk Delay: 24 DMG: 5 CHA: +20 MANA: +25 Effect: Beguile (Must Equip, Casting Time: 2.0) at Level 46 Wt: 1.7 Size: MEDIUM Class: ENC Race: ALL Weight of the Gods MAGIC ITEM LORE ITEM NO TRADE Slot: SHOULDERS AC: 12 WIS: +5 AGI: +5 MANA: +50 SV MAGIC: +25 WT: 10.0 Size: MEDIUM Class: PAL CLR Race: ALL Grandmaster R'Tal Grandmaster R'Tal is a tier 3 raid encounter. Flurries. Rampages. Diminutive Stature: Single Target, Unresistable (0) 1: SpinStun 2: Decrease Agro Multiplier by 95% Rage of R'Tal: Single Target, Unresistable (0) 1: Decrease Attack Speed by 75% 2: Decrease HP when cast by 500 3: Decrease Agro Multiplier by 95% 4: Decrease AC by 750 5: Increase Poison Counter by 16 Retribution MAGIC ITEM NO TRADE Slot: PRIMARY Skill: 1H Slashing Atk Delay: 22 DMG: 13 AC: 5 WIS: +7 Effect: Smite (Combat, Casting Time: Instant) at Level 46 WT: 3.5 Class: PAL Race: ALL Blade of the Grandmaster MAGIC ITEM NO TRADE Slot: PRIMARY SECONDARY Skill: 1H Slash Atk Delay: 32 DMG: 14 STR: +10 DEX: +5 Effect: Shock of Blades (Combat, Casting Time: Instant) at Level 46 WT: 3.0 Size: MEDIUM Class: WAR PAL RNG SHD BRD ROG Race: ALL Abhorrence Abhorrence is a tier 3 raid encounter. Rampages. Wild Rampages. Strike of Abhorrence: PB AE 300', Unresistable (0) 1: Stun 2: Decrease Movement by 30% Stone Blood: PB AE 300', Unresistable (0) 1: Decrease Movement by 30% 2: Decrease Attack Speed by 35% 3: Decrease AC by 450 Crystalline Shard MAGIC ITEM LORE ITEM NO TRADE Slot: PRIMARY SECONDARY Skill: Piercing Atk Delay: 29 DMG: 12 DEX: +15 Effect: Shock of Ice (Combat, Casting Time: Instant) at Level 46 WT: 2.5 Size: MEDIUM Class: ROG Race: ALL Maestro of Rancor Maestro of Rancor is a tier 3 raid encounter. Aria of Unlife: PB AE Lifetap 300', Magic (-200) 1: Decrease Hitpoints by 72 Lullaby of Nightmares: PB AE 100', Magic (-200) 1: Feign Death Ballad of the Puppet: Single Target, Unresistable (0) 1: Charm up to level 0 Six Note Blade MAGIC ITEM NO TRADE Slot: PRIMRY SECONDARY Skill: 1H Slashing Atk Delay: 23 Singing DMG: 11 STR: +5 DEX: +5 CHA: +5 Effect: Chant of Battle (Combat, Casting Time: Instant) at Level 45 WT: 2.0 Size: MEDIUM Class: BRD Race: ALL Innoruuk Innoruuk is a tier 3 raid encounter. Flurries. Rampages. Barrier of Hatred: Self 0', Fire (0) 1: Increase Damage Shield by 25 2: Increase ATK by 175 3: Increase AC by 135 4: Increase Absorb Damage by 1120 Seething Hatred: Single Target, Magic (-100) 1: Decrease Agro Multiplier by 75% 2: Decrease Hitpoints by 372 3: SpinStun Seething Hatred: PB AE 80', Magic (-100) 1: Increase Agro Multiplier by 45% 2: Decrease Hitpoints by 280 per tick Seething Hatred: PB AE 300', Fire (-100) 1: Decrease Hitpoints by 156 per tick 2: Increase Agro Multiplier by 55% Band of Conquest MAGIC ITEM LORE ITEM NO TRADE Slot: SHOULDERS AC: 5 STR: +5 DEX: +5 STA: +5 CHA: +10 WIS: +5 INT: +5 AGI: +5 HP: +10 MANA: +10 WT: 0.1 Size: MEDIUM Class: ALL Race: HUM Pauldrons of Bashin' MAGIC ITEM LORE ITEM NO TRADE Slot: SHOULDERS AC: 15 STR: +15 STA: +5 WIS: +6 HP: +20 WT: 0.1 Size: MEDIUM Class: ALL Race: TRL